APUESTA POR UN AMOR
by KuMiKo Kou
Summary: Serena despertó esa mañana junto al hombre con quien se había casado, lo miro por un momento y sonrío al darse cuenta lo irónica que podía llegar a ser la vida… Taiki era hermano de la persona que más había amado
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola… **_

_**Sé que no era precisamente esta historia la que esperaban, pero tuve algunos problemas con mi computadora y hasta que no la reparen podre recuperar el siguiente capítulo de Un Ángel en la Obscuridad el cual ya estaba casi terminado T-T… pero mientras eso sucede no quiero que se olviden de mí y por eso decidí publicar esta historia de la cual tengo aún par de capitulos ya que sería mi nuevo proyecto una vez concluyera un Ángel pero en fin las cosas no siempre resultan como uno espera. Así que espero que disfruten esta nueva propuesta ya que no hay muchas historias sobre esta pareja (de hecho creo que no hay ninguna). **_

_**. **_

* * *

**-------------**

"**UNA APUESTA POR AMOR"**

**-------------**

_**Prologo…**_

**_._**

Serena despertó esa mañana junto al hombre con quien se había casado hacia poco más de un año, lo miro por un momento y sonrío al darse cuenta lo irónica que podía llegar a ser la vida… Taiki era hermano de la persona que más había amado y para colmo era absurdo ver como criaba como hija suya a la hija de su propio hermano, aun no entendía como era que el destino le hubiera jugado esa broma.

Dejó la cama con cierta resistencia a abandonar los brazos que la rodeaban por la cintura. Camino hasta la pequeña cuna que tenían cerca de la ventana y miro a la pequeña bebe que aún yacía dormida, era idéntica a su papá tenía los mismos ojos color zafiro y su pequeña nariz era tan respingada como la de el. Cerró los ojos por un momento y la imagen de Seiya apareció en su cabeza.

– _**No entiendo como fue que lograste hacer que me enamorara de ti, como pude creer en todas las promesas que me hiciste, nunca debí haberte entregado mi corazón, todo era perfecto en mi vida antes de que te lo entregara todo… pero a quien quiero engañar no podría llegar a odiarte si fue gracias a que creí todas tu palabras ahora puedo sostener entre mis brazos al fruto de ese amor que te profesaba y además tengo la familia que siempre había soñado – **_

Se quedo contemplándola dormir mientras los primeros rayos de luz atravesaban las cortinas iluminando su alcoba, de pronto sintió como un par de brazos la sujetaba con fuerza por la espalda y un tierno beso era depositado sobre su cuello, volteo su mirada hasta que sus celestes se encontraron con un par de violetas que la miraban con mucho amor, si algo era cierto era el hecho de que Taiki Kou la amaba como nadie los había hecho, tanto que a veces se sentía culpable de no poder corresponderle con la misma intensidad pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, sabía que algún día lograría verlo con el mismo amor con el que el miraba a ella.

– **Dormiste bien** – le pregunto el castaño – **Muy bien, Kaoli no despertó mucho – **contesto la rubia, pero en su voz se reflejo el miedo que sentía al saber que el momento de enfrentar el pasado había llegado – **Se que estas preocupada, pero es necesario enfrentar las cosas de una buena vez, Seiya sabe que estamos casados y que tenemos una hija, pero mi hermano no es tonto… además que la pequeña Kaoli es idéntica a el, has pensado que es lo que va a decir** – pregunto el castaño sentándose en la orilla de la cama, mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia – **Lo se, pero no quiero que sepa que es su hija, lo único que te pido es que estés a mi lado y que recuerdes que tu eres el único padre que quiero que ella conozca** – pidió la rubia sentándose a su lado y recargándose en su hombro mientras el la rodeaba con su brazo – **Eso no tienes que pedirlo si esa es tu decisión, yo estaré siempre a tu lado apoyándote** – la reconforto para después besar sus labios.

Taiki, sabía que la rubia no lo amaba pero de igual forma estaba decidido a ganarse ese amor, aun si para eso tenía que esperar mucho tiempo, tenían solamente un año de casados, un año en el que el había sido muy feliz, había disfrutado con ella casi todo su embarazo… el siempre supo que la rubia había estado enamorada de su hermano, pero de igual forma sabía todo lo que había sufrido por culpa de Seiya y cuando le propuso matrimonio sabía que ella estaba esperando un hijo del menor de los Kou pero eso no le importo.

Al principio ella no estaba muy segura de querer aceptarlo por que creía que no era justo para el castaño ya que no lo amaba, pero su hermano Haruka le había hecho ver que quizá Taiki sería un buen esposo y un padre perfecto para su hijo por lo que después de pensarlo decidió aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio que él le había hecho después de enterarse de su estado, deseando con todo el corazón algún día poder llegar a amarlo como el la amaba a ella. Y aunque aun no podía decir que lo había conseguido si podía decir que lo quería, por qué realmente lo quería y que no permitiría que nadie le arrebatara lo que habían formado juntos, ahora que finalmente había conocido la felicidad.

– **Bueno pequeña será mejor que nos apresuremos, el avión sale dentro de tres horas** – sonrió el castaño al ver el silencio que se había formado entre ellos – **Esta bien, pero primero me daré un baño… mientras podrías cambiar a Kaoli por mi **– le pidió la rubia – **Claro que si** – contesto el castaño mientras la observaba cerrar la puerta del baño – **Taiki **– lo llamo la rubia mientras se asomaba por la puerta del baño – **Si **– respondió el castaño con la pequeña bebita en los brazos – **Te quiero **– le dijo con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta nuevamente antes de que Taiki pudiera contestarle cualquier cosa.

Cuando Serena y Taiki se casaron durante un viaje que habían hecho Seiya y Yaten, decidieron que lo mejor era mantenerse alejados por un tiempo y se habían ido a vivir a Okaido, a los pocos días de haber llegado a aquel país Taiki les informo a sus hermanos mediante una llamada telefónica que se había casado con la rubia y que por asuntos de negocios habían tenido que irse de Tokio cosa que no era una mentira del todo ya que la empresa de la familia Kou tenía una oficina en ese lugar, Taiki recordaba perfectamente que a Seiya el asunto pareció no importarle y hasta lo felicito cosa que prefirió nunca decirle a Serena, a lo mejor se hubiera ganado mas puntos con ella pero no era de esa manera como quería conseguir su amor.

Después de cambiar a la bebe Taiki salió con ella en brazos hacía la estancia donde dejo a la pequeña en su portabebés mientras preparaba el desayuno, ya que durante todo el tiempo que había estado casado con Serena había aprendido que si quería desayunaran algo comestible y sin riesgo de una intoxicación tenía que hacerlo el mismo pues la rubia y la cocina no se llevaba muy bien, en pocas palabras era una pésima cocinera.

– **Taiki…** – lo llamo la rubia desde la habitación que compartían poco rato después – **Estoy preparando algo de desayunar** – le contesto el castaño desde la cocina, la rubia salió de su habitación y fue hasta la cocina, lo miró por un instante y después lo abrazo delicadamente por la cintura – **Huele muy bien** – dijo en un susurro – **No solamente huele bien, también sabe delicioso… prueba – **sonrió el castaño dándole una bocado de lo que había preparado – **Tienes razón, sin duda alguna eres muy buen cocinero** – lo alago mientras dejaba la cocina y tomaba entre sus brazos a la pequeña.

El castaño dejo lo que hacia en la cocina para mirar a su esposa, siempre le había parecido preciosa pero cuando la veía sonreírle su hija, por que aunque la pequeña Kaoli no fuera su hija de sangre eso no le impedía que la amara como si realmente lo fuera. Al contemplarlas sintió miedo de que perderlas y camino hacía la rubia.

– **Serena…** – le susurro el castaño mientras las abrazaba por la espalda – **Que te sucede Taiki** – pregunto la rubia un poco extrañada por la actitud del su esposo – **No quiero perderte… te amo** – continuo hablando el castaño mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de la rubia – **No te preocupes, te prometo que pase lo que pase no vas a perderme, por que además de ser tu esposa también soy tu mujer y eso no va a cambiar** – contesto la rubia tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Serena sabía perfectamente que Taiki tenía miedo de que cuando volviera a ver a Seiya lo abandonara y corriera a los brazos del pelinegro, pero lo que Taiki no sabía era que desde el momento en que la rubia se entrego a él había decidido olvidarse de Seiya y se prometió a si misma darse la oportunidad de formar la familia que siempre soñó al lado del castaño.

Minutos después ambos estaban en el comedor disfrutando del delicioso desayuno preparado por Taiki, pero ambos estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

– **Taiki…** – lo llamo la rubia – **Mmmm** – contesto el castaño mientras bebía un poco de café – **Recuerdas que la primera noche que dormimos juntos, entre a tu habitación por que tenía miedo** – susurro la rubia manteniendo la mirada en su plato mientras recordaba aquella noche.

**Flash back**

Era una noche de tormenta, ni siquiera la luz de la luna era capaz de iluminar el firmamento y permitir que las estrellas mostraran su esplendor. El sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpeando ferozmente sobre su ventana y el sonido de los rayos la despertaron de su sueño, de pronto el miedo comenzó a invadirla y puso una mano sobre su vientre ya abultado buscando reconfortar al ser que crecía dentro de ella, un nuevo trueno la sobresalto aun mas y sin siquiera pensarlo salió de su habitación y corrió al único lugar donde sabía podría encontrar refugio.

Corrió a través del pasillo y de pronto se encontró frente a la puerta del hombre con el que se había casado cuatro meses atrás, sin duda el era la única persona en la que había encontrado apoyo cuando nadie más había sido capaz de brindárselo.

Los dos llevaban una relación muy diferente a la de cualquier pareja, cada uno tenía su propia recamara pues el no quería presionar los sentimientos de la rubia obligándola a dormir a su lado cosa que ella le había agradecido silenciosamente.

Dudo un poco antes de atreverse a tocar la puerta, pero la tormenta comenzó a volverse más fuerte y Serena desde que era pequeña temía a los rayos, recordó que cuando era apenas una niña encontraba resguardo en la habitación de sus padres y cuando ellos fallecieron siempre encontraba consuelo que necesitaba en la habitación de su único hermano.

Pero esa noche cuando despertó se hayo completamente sola y la primera persona que vino a su mente era el. Toco suavemente y al no obtener respuesta se aventuro a entrar en la habitación, fue recibida por el suave aroma de la fragancia que el siempre usaba, el lugar se veía tal y cual siempre se lo había imaginado ya que nunca había entrado ahí, todo estaba muy ordenado, en la pequeña mesa junto a la cama había un libro el cual pensó que seguramente había estado leyendo antes de dormirse.

Se froto los brazos pues el frio comenzaba a calarle pero antes de atreverse a despertarlo lo miro por un momento, nunca antes lo había visto sin camisa y se sonrojo un poco, realmente se veía tan apuesto de ese modo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse, camino un poco y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la cama, se hinco junto a el y con un poco de desconfianza acarició su rostro y por primera vez deseo amarlo, el se lo merecía y ella necesitaba volver a creer en el amor.

Se inclino un poco con intensión de besarlo pero antes de que lo hiciera el abrió sus ojos y se levanto muy sorprendido al encontrarse con la rubia.

− **Lo siento, no quise asustarte** – se disculpo cuando su mirada celeste se encontró con un par de ojos color violeta, que la miraban un tanto confundidos – **Que haces aquí, te sientes mal** – fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente pues nunca pensó encontrarse con ella en su habitación y menos a mitad de la noche – **Si… no… lo que sucede es que…** − la rubia dudo antes de poder continuar ya que por alguna razón se sentía muy nerviosa al estar cerca de él.

La habitación se ilumino por un segundo y después se escucho un trueno, la rubia cerró los ojos tratando de darse valor pues no quería quedarse sola.

– **Taiki, crees que pueda quedarme contigo esta noche** – pidió la rubia con una suave voz – **No me gustan las tormentas** – se explico ante la cara de sorpresa que se reflejo en el castaño – **Por supuesto que si** – contesto con una sonrisa mientras dejaba espació para la rubia.

Serena se recostó a su lado y pudo sentir inmediatamente el calor del cuerpo del castaño, el se recargo en varias almohadas con la intención de vigilar el sueño de la mujer que amaba, pero ella lo sorprendió aun mas cuando se recargo sobre su pecho.

No sabía cuanto tiempo habían permanecido de esa manera pero de algo si estaba seguro y era que no quería que la noche terminara, había estado todo ese tiempo solo contemplando a su esposa mientras dormía, pero por alguna razón se aventuro a llevar su mano sobre el rostro de la rubia retirado un mechón de cabello que le impedían observar detalladamente el rostro de su amada, cuando estaba por acariciar su mejilla desvió su mano y por primera vez toco el vientre que muchas veces llamo su atención, realmente le parecía sorprendente que dentro de ella estuviera formándose una nueva vida, siempre quiso formar parte de ese acontecimiento tan maravilloso pero había sentido miedo de que ella lo rechazara y prefirió mantener cierta distancia.

No se percato en que momento la rubia abrió los ojos hasta que sintió su frágil mano sobre la suya y cuando se atrevió a mirar su rostro se encontró con una sonrisa que nunca antes había visto, por lo menos nunca dirigida a el.

La rubia sintió una gran calidez a su lado y en el momento en que sintió que Taiki tocaba su vientre se sintió muy feliz, en ese momento supo que el sería el mejor padre que su hijo pudiera tener, quizá fue esa pequeña muestra de cariño la que la llevo a besar los labios del castaño, si bien solamente fue un beso corto también fue uno lleno de cariño y con el trato de expresarle que de ahora en adelante iba a poner todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para llegar a amarlo como el la amaba a ella.

Cuando el castaño sintió los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos la atrajo a su cuerpo con un suave movimiento, desde que la conoció había esperado el momento de disfrutar del sabor que sus besos podían ofrecerle y ahora que por fin lo había conseguido supo que nunca permitiría que alguien la arrebatara de su lado y mucho menos dejaría que nadie se atreviera a lastimarla nuevamente

Se sintió el hombre mas feliz ya que para el ese pequeño beso significaba que a partir de ese momento las cosas iban a ser diferentes y con el tiempo llegarían a formar una verdadera familia.

_**Fin del flash back**_

– **Por supuesto** – sonrió el castaño después de haber recordado aquella noche que había sido el inició de todo lo que ahora poseía – **Nunca te lo agradecí, pero realmente significo mucho para mí** – susurro la rubia mientras levantaba la mirada en busca de la de su esposo – **No tienes nada que agradecerme, recuerda que todo lo que hago es por qué te amo y a nuestra pequeña hija **– explico Taiki mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia entre las suyas – **Lo sé, pero te agradezco que estés a mi lado** – sonrió la rubia mientras se levantaba de su asiento y rodeaba su cuello por la espada terminando por besar la mejilla del castaño.

.

* * *

.

_**Y bien que les pareció… **_

_**Estaré esperando comentarios, dudas, quejas, reclamaciones, en fin todo lo que se le ocurra. Y prometo que en cuanto arregle mi computadora actualizare un ángel. Gracias por la comprensión.**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo, bye.**_

_**Atte.- KuMiKo Kou **_

**_._**


	2. RECUERDOS

_**Hola… Sé que no tengo excusa para tantas demoras, pero estoy tan triste por lo de la computadora donde tenía el siguiente capítulo de Un Ángel que… en fin no tiene importancia, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta nueva historia, espero que le guste.**_

_**. **_

_**.**_

* * *

_**RECUERDOS…**_

.

Serena estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto mientras Taiki conducía a la mansión de la familia Kou, durante todo el camino desde el aeropuerto de Tokio no habían cruzado palabra y la rubia solo se dedicaba a observar de vez en vez por el retrovisor para revisar que su pequeña siguiera dormida. Realmente no le agradaba la idea de haber dejado su pequeño hogar en Okaido, pero también sabía que no podía ocultarse en ese mundo perfecto para siempre.

Finalmente había llegado el momento de enfrentarse al hombre que le había hecho tanto daño en el pasado, solo la reconfortaba saber que esta vez no estaría completamente sola, Taiki estaba a su lado. Por primera vez enfoco su mirada en el castaño y supo que su propio silencio había logrado turbar la tranquilidad de Taiki. Alzo su mano y la colocó sobre la mano de Taiki intentando hacerle ver qué estaba con él.

El castaño desvió su mirada por un segundo y le dedico una sonrisa – **Te encuentras bien **– le pregunto sintiéndose un poco preocupado – **Si… bueno la verdad es que no se qué pasará ahora que Seiya conozca a Kaoli, no quiero que sepa que es su hija, pero es que ella se le parece tanto **– confeso sus temores mientras miraba a la pequeña una vez más – **Bueno, mi hermano es muy parecido a nuestro padre y eso lo explicaría **– respondió intentando tranquilizarla, pero la verdad es que el también sentía temor de que su mundo se viera enturbiado ahora que Seiya regresaba de nuevo a sus vidas, temía que una vez que Serena lo viera nuevamente renaciera todo el amor que sabía le había profesado – **Eso espero… sabes, me alegra que estés a mi lado **– reconoció casi en un susurro y después regreso la vista al frente.

Taiki se había convertido en mucho más que un apoyo para ella, y en ocasiones se sentía mal por todas las veces que lo rechazo en el pasado, cuando ni siquiera era consciente de la existencia de Seiya.

.

_**Flash Back**_

Serena había vivido la mayor parte de su niñez y de su adolescencia en un internado para mujeres después de la muerte de sus padres en un accidente automovilístico, y solo cuando obtuvo la mayoría de edad pudo convencer a su hermano para que le permitiera regresar junto a él. Y aunque Haruka hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera supo que no podía hacer nada para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Pero lo que ninguno sabía en ese momento era que después de un tiempo viviendo bajo el mismo techo su relación se haría tan fuerte. Ambos tenían tanto en común que terminaron volviéndose inseparables, disfrutaban al máximo de lo que el dinero podía ofrecerles, en pocas palabras su felicidad se cimentaba en lo que el dinero pudiera comprar. Y después de varios años la dulce niña que Serena había sido se convirtió en una mujer sin escrúpulos, vanidosa y muy caprichosa, pero lo único que ninguno de los hombres que salieron con la rubia podían presumir era haber conseguido su amor ni mucho menos sus favores en la intimidad. Lo que con el paso del tiempo consiguió que la mayoría de los hombres la visualizaran como un trofeo que tenían que ganarse y utilizaban cualquier método que estuviera en sus manos para conseguir.

Haruka por su parte disfrutaba observar como su hermana era codiciada por la mayoría de los miembros de la sociedad a la que pertenecían y le reconfortaba ver como todos eran despedidos sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de mostrar su mejores cartas con ella. Sin embargo existía solo una persona a la cual el mismo había intentado ayudar a acercarse a su hermana y ese no era otro que su mejor amigo Taiki Kou que además de ser la mejor persona que hubiera conocido nunca, también gozaba de una magnifica posición social casi tan buena como la de él y su hermana. Solo que su Serena no lo veía de esa manera y siempre pasaba del castaño cuando visitaba su casa como si de un mueble más se tratara.

Pero Taiki no reparaba en todos sus desplantes y visitaba la casa de la familia Tenoh frecuentemente disfrazando sus verdaderos motivos para hacerlo fingiendo que solo su amistad con Haruka lo llevaba a soportar los desplantes recibidos por la única mujer que había sido lo suficientemente importante para turbar su vida e instalarse dentro de sus pensamientos como lo había hecho la hermana de su mejor amigo.

Pero ninguna de las humillaciones recibidas minimizo sus sentimientos por la rubia. Lo único que finalmente consiguió lastimarlo fue la mirada que observo en la rubia cuando el mismo presentara a los Tenoh a sus hermanos. Serena se había quedado sin palabras cuando sus celestes se encontraron con el menor de los Kou, Seiya sin proponérselo había conseguido lo que él no había sido capaz de lograr desde que Haruka lo presentara con la rubia. Y no le hubiera preocupado que fuera el pelinegro quien consiguiera su amor si él mismo no tuviera una opinión tan mala de sus hermanos, puesto que tanto Seiya como Yaten se habían creado una reputación de mujeriegos y aun cuando le doliera aceptarlo era verdad, sus hermanos disfrutaban de las conquistas casi tanto como disfrutaban malgastar su vida entre el juego y la bebida.

Y en menos tiempo de lo que Taiki hubiera esperado Seiya se encontraba saliendo con Serena Tenoh convirtiéndose así en el hombre más envidiado de la alta sociedad de Tokio, pero conocía demasiado bien a sus hermanos como para no darse cuenta de que algo no estaba del todo bien después de haber alcanzado a escuchar una conversación de sostenía el pelinegro con Yaten, pero fue demasiado tarde. Cuando recurrió a Haruka para que interviniera puesto ya que sabía que hacerlo él mismo implicaba que Serena se burlara se sus palabras y posiblemente lo tacharía de mentiroso por envidiar lo que su hermano si había conseguido, ya era demasiado tarde para hacerlo, pues Serena le confesó estar embarazada y para entonces sus hermanos se habían marchado del país en una nueva aventura como solían llamar a sus viajes inesperados.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

.

Recordar esa parte de su vida no era lo mejor que Serena pudo hacer en ese preciso momento ya que sin proponérselo una lágrima broto de sus ojos y resbalo por su mejilla. Se sintió entonces la mujer más horrible del mundo, pensó en cómo había sido capaz de pisotear el amor que Taiki tantas veces le ofreció sin detenerse a pensar en lo dolorosas que podían llegar ser sus palabras.

Cuando sintió el auto detenerse frente a un semáforo en rojo se desabrocho en cinturón de seguridad en un movimiento ágil y se abalanzo con él castaño en una abrazo sabiendo que no había nada en el mundo que ella pudiera darle para pedirle perdón. Se quedaron en esa posición por un par de segundos sin que ninguno dijera nada hasta que el claxon de los carros que estaban detrás de ellos los regresó a la realidad. La rubia se separo de él lentamente, mientras que el castaño la miraba un tanto preocupado por su actitud.

– **Si prefieres podemos quedarnos en un hotel esta noche para que te tranquilices **– le dijo pensando que probablemente era mejor esperar hasta el día siguiente para enfrentarse a lo que fuera que pudieran esperar una vez llegaran a la mansión Kou – **No es necesario, lo que pasa es que volver a este lugar me recordó lo mal que me porte contigo desde que nos conocimos… Taiki no se cómo pedirte perdón, si me hubiera comportado mejor contigo me habría dado cuenta de lo mucho que vales desde hace mucho tiempo y quizá ahora todo sería completamente diferente y Kaoli sería tu verdadera hija **– hablo con hilo de voz que el castaño apenas si pudo escucharla – **No pienses en eso, ahora eres mi esposa y te amo, y Kaoli es mi hija **–

Taiki no espero a que ella respondiera nada, estaciono el auto y la atrajo hacia él, se separo de ella lentamente y la beso tan apasionadamente como si quisiera confirmar a través de ese beso que nada cambiaría. Serena respondió al beso y no se separaron hasta que el llanto de la pequeña Kaoli exigió su atención. Taiki salió del auto y abrió la puerta del asiento trasero para cargar a la pequeña, regreso a su lugar y deposito a la bebe en los brazos de la rubia.

– **Taiki creo que será buena idea quedarnos en un hotel esta noche… quiero estar contigo **– le insinuó con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas a lo que el castaño asintió con una sonrisa.

Un rato después Serena se encontraba acostando a su pequeña en el moisés que llevaban para ella una vez que se quedo dormida, mientras que Taiki se entraba duchándose. La habitación en la que se encontraban era muy espaciosa y lujosa y la cama se veía realmente reconfortante, la rubia se recostó soltando un suspiro y cerró los ojos buscando descansar un poco. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percato del momento en el que el castaño salió del cuarto de baño hasta que los sintió recostarse a su lado.

– **Lo siento no quise despertarte **– le susurro el castaño al verla abrir los ojos – **No dormía… **– respondió mientras se incorporaba a medias sobre el castaño – **Eso significa que esperabas por mi **– le pregunto mientras la atraía por la cintura – **Si… esta noche quiero estar tan cerca de ti como me sea posible, necesito saber que estás conmigo **– le espeto suavemente mientas rosaba su pequeña nariz sobre los labios del castaño – **Sabes que te amo cierto** – le susurro el castaño al oído – **Lo sé **– respondió suavemente para después acallarlo con una beso. La respuesta no era la que Taiki hubiera esperado, pero saberla a su lado le daba la fuerza necesaria para esperar a escuchar de sus labios que ella también lo amaba.

El resto de la noche no se dedicaron a otra cosa que no fuera a intercambiar el calor de su cuerpo, pues cada vez que estaban juntos la pasión que sentían el uno por el otro los obligaba a olvidarse por completo de cualquier cosa y para fortuna suya su pequeña hija no despertó en el transcurso de la noche hasta la madrugada. Pero esa noche Taiki noto que la rubia se comportaba diferente, si bien era cierto que ella se entregaba completamente a sus caricias, esta vez ella se encargo de hacerle sentir que lo que había entre ellos, era mucho más fuerte de lo que él pensaba. Cuando la rubia cayo finalmente dormida, el castaño se dedico a observar como la respiración de su amaba tomaba su ritmo normal mientas se mantenía aferrado a ella.

Serena despertó esa mañana cuando sintió un pequeño rayo de luz iluminar su rostro, intento levantarse pero lo brazos de Taiki seguían aferrados a su cuerpo que prefirió quedarse a su lado. Se giro para poder observarlo y se pregunto cómo había podido fingir que ese hombre no existía cuando lo conoció y cuan arrepentida estaba de haberse mostrado tan cruel y despectiva con él mientras que él siempre la saludaba con una hermosa sonrisa cuando se cruzaba con ella. Se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo hermoso que lucía desnudo, su piel se sentía tan suave sobre la suya que el contacto con él provocó que su pulso se acelerara.

Se incorporo sobre sus manos y se apoyo contra el pecho desnudo del castaño disfrutan del contacto de su cuerpo contra él, se inclino aun más hasta que sus labios rozaron el cuello de su amante, entonces el llanto de la pequeña Kaoli la regreso al mundo real y sintió como los brazos que la sujetaban se aflojaban para permitirle que se separara de él.

– **Tenía la esperanza de que siguiera durmiendo un poco más **– dijo la voz del castaño cuando la rubia ya se había levantado y cargaba a la pequeña que exigía su atención – **Estabas despierto **– reclamo la rubia – **Como podía seguir durmiendo teniéndote tan cerca de mí **– respondió, mientras se sentaba sobre la cama. Serena sonrió y se acerco junto a él depositando a la pequeña sobre los brazos de su papá para preparar el biberón – **Sabes que eres muy sexy cuando duermes **– confeso la rubia, sin volverse para ver el sonrojo que había provocado en Taiki.

Taiki la observo mientras preparaba el alimento para la pequeña, sabía que Seiya había sido un completo estúpido por haberse burlado de los sentimientos de esa mujer que ahora compartía su cama. Recordó entonces la única vez que estuvo a punto de revelarle a su hermano que la mujer que ahora era su esposa estaba esperando un hijo suyo.

.

_**Flash Back**_

Cuando Taiki supo la noticia de que Serena estaba embarazada, hizo hasta lo imposible por comunicarse con Seiya, pero él y Yaten realmente sabían cómo desaparecer de la vista de su hermano. Y si no hubiera sido por los informes de las cuentas bancarias de la familia Kou no hubiera dado con ellos, por lo menos no hasta que ellos lo buscaran a él o decidieran regresar a Japón. Taiki supo que estaban en Francia y tomo el primer vuelo a dicha ciudad, no le tomo mucho imaginarse donde se estaban hospedando ya que solían quedarse en los mejores hoteles de la ciudades que visitaban, sin importarles un poco las exuberantes sumas de dinero que gastaban ni mucho menos lo que le costaba al castaño mantener su estilo de vida tan despreocupante.

En cuanto llego al hotel pidió información de sus hermanos y le informaron que ellos aun se encontraban dormidos, cosa que no le sorprendió ya que seguramente habían pasado fuera del hotel la mayor parte de la noche en algún bar o en alguna discoteca. Pidió la copia de la llave de la habitación y subió con la clara intención de hacer regresar a su pelinegro hermano para dar la cara. Una vez que entro en la habitación corrió las cortinas, logrando con esto su cometido de interrumpir el sueño de sus hermanos. Tanto Seiya como Yaten abrieron los ojos para ver quien se había atrevido a irrumpir en la habitación que compartían.

– **Taiki que éstas haciendo aquí **– hablo Yaten una vez que reconoció al castaño que estaba parado frente a ellos – **Si Taiki… no se supone que estés, tratando de consolar a Serena **– se burlo Seiya mientras se incorporaba en la cama frotándose los ojos en su búsqueda por acostumbrarlos a la luz que se había hecho tan de repente – **Realmente no sé cómo deje que se convirtieran en lo que son ahora, pero quiero dejarles muy claro que su tan deslumbrante estilo de vida se ha terminado y el único dinero que recibirán la corporación Three Light será el que se ganen con su trabajo, lo cual por cierto no puede ser mucho ya que al no haber terminado sus carreras no podré darles un puesto muy alto **– hablo el castaño mostrando tanta seguridad en sus palabras que por un momento ni Yaten ni Taiki dijeron nada ya que su hermano mayor los había tomado desprevenidos hasta que finalmente Seiya se puso de pie – **Por si lo has olvidado nosotros también somos dueños de la corporación y si esto es por esa niña tonta de la que éstas enamorado déjame decirte que yo nunca le prometí nada, solo me estaba divirtiendo un poco **– le dijo Seiya mostrando en sus palabras la arrogancia de la que hacía presunción siempre que le era posible – **Si tienes razón, ustedes son tan dueños como yo, pero si mal no recuerdo tengo firmados unos papeles donde ustedes otorgaron su consentimiento para hacerme cargo de la corporación en su lugar, recuerdo que sus palabras fueron "Queremos disfrutar de nuestra juventud"… y yo accedí creyendo que algún día se cansarían de esta vida que han estado llevando y seguramente todo seguiría como hasta ahora si no hubiera pasado algo que me hiciera reflexionar sobre su conducta **– les hablo Taiki sintiéndose en el fondo totalmente decepcionado de sus hermanos – **Eso que significa acaso hablas en serio con eso de ponernos a trabajar en cualquier puesto insignificante **– se quejo Yaten – **Así es… a menos que ambos decidan volver a la universidad y terminar con lo que habían empezado, piénsenlo mientras regresamos a Japón, ahora Yaten ve darte una ducha mientras hablo con Seiya en privado **– le dijo al peliplateado que por un momento lo miró ofendido por ser tratado como un niño pequeño, pero comprendió que en ese momento lo mejor era mantenerse alejado de su hermano.

Una vez que Yaten desapareció de la vista de sus hermanos, Taiki dio un suspiro y se sentó en la cama que había estado utilizando el peliplateado mirando de frente al pelinegro que por su parte parecía más que molesto por la actitud que Taiki estaba tomando con ellos. Entonces el castaño estuvo a punto de revelarle sobre el estado de Serena, pero recordó que ella misma le había pedido que no lo hiciera, incluso le había pedido que se lo prometiera, así como también le había prohibido decírselo a Haruka, en pocas palabras él único que conocía el nombre del padre hijo de la rubia era él y ella misma. Se froto la sien tratando de sosegarse, se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta de la habitación con la clara intención de salir antes de romper su promesa.

– **Tienen una hora para prepararse… los estaré esperando en el lobby **– le dijo para después salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él. Esperando que eso que acaba de hacer fuera lo mejor.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_**.**_

Dejo aún lado sus recuerdos cuando la rubia se paro frente a él y tomo a la pequeña Kaoli en sus brazos. Se pregunto entonces que hubiera pasado si Seiya se hubiera enterado de la verdad en aquella ocasión, tal vez si lo hubiera sabido sería el pelinegro quien estuviera en su lugar en ese momento. La idea lo atemorizo un poco, el se había responsabilizado de las acciones de su hermano, y sabía que la rubia lo había aceptado porque Haruka prácticamente la había obligado a hacerlo, pero después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos no estaba arrepentido de haberla aceptado sabiendo que ella no lo amaba y que probablemente nunca lo haría, pero las cosas habían cambiado, ahora Serena no solo era su esposa sino que también era su mujer y también lo quería y probablemente algún llegaría a amarlo tanto como él la amaba a ella.

.

* * *

_**Y que tal… les gusto, bueno para saberlo espero sus comentarios ok. Por cierto quiero agradecer por los comentarios recibidos en el primer capítulo de esta historia, debo reconocer que fueron más de lo que yo esperaba por ser Taiki el protagonista, pero al parecer la idea no les desagrado del todo, solo espero no defraudar a nadie… Cuídense y muchas gracias.**_

_**PD.- En cuanto recupere mis archivos actualizare mí otra historia, pero si veo que eso tardara mucho no me va a quedar otra que rehacer lo que ya tenía avanzado, T-T. Espero que no sea necesario pero en fin haber que pasa**_

_**Atte.- KuMiKo Kou**_


End file.
